


Baby you look happier

by Trash_tbh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Poor Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_tbh/pseuds/Trash_tbh
Summary: "Does he make you happy?" Tobio knows what the answer will be, he can already see it written all over Shouyos face and in the way he speaks of Atsumu."He does" Shouyo responds after a few seconds of silence"Good, you deserve it." Though Tobio doesn't voice it out loud he knows Shouyo understands it's meant to be an apology.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with yet another vent fic :) and yes this is about the same person as my Daisuga oneshot, what about it?
> 
> Also title is from Happier by Ed Sheeran!

'Do you still love me?'  
The question burns in the back of his throat. He swallows hoping it'll help rid of the urge to ask. He turned his head, looking at the boy that turned from his best friend, to his boyfriend then to his ex and now is once again his best friend. He looks back at Tobio with a smile, one that he doesn't want to risk taking away, so instead he just asks "Does he make you happy?" Tobio already knows what the answer will be, he can see it written all over Shouyos face and in the way he speaks of Atsumu.  
"He does" Shouyo responds after a few seconds of silence  
"Good, you deserve it." Though Tobio doesn't voice it out loud he knows the other understands it's meant to be an apology. An apology for not being able to be the one who made him happy for very long. He thinks he'll always blame himself, no matter how many times Shouyo tells him it isn't his fault and that long distance just wasn't for them. Tobio will never forgive himself for not doing more to make it work because by the time they were in the same country again Astumu had already taken his place in the smaller mans heart.  
Even though he complains now Tobio is truly content to live his life as the best friend, the best man and not the groom, the godfather, but not the parent. He's content because he'd rather spend his life loving him in silence than missing him in his absence. Having him near was almost as good as having in his arms. He knows the answer to his original question already anyway. He knows Shouyo may love the memories, may love the way he used to be able to make him feel but he no longer loves him. He loved Tobio who let Shouyo use him as a crutch to help him stay on the court before he was strong enough to stand on his own. Now he loves Atsumu, who he can stand without but shines even brighter with.  
As long as Tobio can keep that brightness and light in his life then he'll be alright.


	2. No room for a peasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really do love you Atsumu." Hinata said finally, unable to even argue with the other, knowing he'll see right through it.   
> "I know, but your heart truly belongs to Kageyama. After all there's no room for a peasant in a palace built for a king"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written inspired by a comment @CloudySkiesCloudyLies left on the first chapter. So that thank you for the idea :)
> 
> Also I wrote this between like 4am and 5am and it's 5:12am as I type this note so if this sucks I blame it on being tired.

It's wrong to use Atsumu to fill in the hole that Tobio left in his heart, he would be the first person to say it. He wasn't lying when he said Atsumu makes him happy. He really does care for his boyfriend but he knows that there will always be a part of him that still yearns for Tobio. He truly was content to live his life like this, at Atsumu's side, keeping any feelings he still has for Tobio locked up deep inside his heart. That was until he woke up one morning to Atsumu sitting at their kitchen table staring at a wall, so lost in thought that he didn't notice Shouyo walk into the kitchen until the ginger asked if he was okay. This was when everything he worked so carefully to build started to crumble.  
"Have I ever told you that sometimes you talk in your sleep?" Atsumu turned towards him and asked instead of answering Shouyo's question.   
"No you haven't, I thought I grew out of that as a kid. Why what do I say?" He answered confused about why he was being told this now, of all times.   
"Usually it's just volleyball stuff, asking for a toss and whatnot...but this time was different" Atsumu started turning back to look at the wall instead of the shorter male. "This time it was just you calling out for Kageyama."   
"Well we did play together all of highschool, it makes sense I would have a dream about playing with him again." Shouyo rushed to say knowing that wasn't the case but hoping he could convince Atsumu it was.   
"That's the thing though, are you ever calling out to me when you call for a toss in your dreams? Or has it always been Kageyama?" Atsumu asked, now sounding clearly upset.   
"Of course I'm calling out to you usually, you're my setter!" Hinata insisted  
At this Atsumu stood up to face him,looking angrier than Shouyo had ever seen the usually light-hearted man. "Then why did you call out for Tobio?" He asked now starting to raise his voice "not even 'send me a toss Tobio' just his name! His first name which I haven't heard you use since before you two broke up."   
Shouyo felt himself recoil at that, not knowing how to answer his boyfriend. "I don't know Atsu...it's probably just because i had a dream about highschool and i called him that the majority of the time"   
At that Atsumu let out a hollow sounding chuckle "You're really gonna make me ask instead of just saying it yourself"   
"What do you mean?" The other questioned  
"Do you still love him?"   
Shouyo felt as if his heart stopped hearing those words. "I…" he trailed off   
"That's what I thought." Atsumu said, turning away from him again "really I should have seen this coming, who was I to think I could replace Kageyama? It's always been you two, Hinata and Kageyama the freak duo. Two people who were naturally pulled together unable to ever escape each other's orbits, why would this be any different?"   
"I really do love you Atsumu." Hinata said finally, unable to even argue with the other, knowing he'll see right through it.   
"I know, but your heart truly belongs to Kageyama. After all tere's no room for a peasant in a palace built for a king"   
Atsumu grabbed his jacket and keys "You'd been planning to go see your family this weekend, I'll come by then to grab my stuff. Goodbye Shouyo"   
"Goodbye Atsumu, for whatever it's worth I'm sorry"   
"I know you are, but that doesn't change anything" he responded before walking out of the door and out of Shouyo's life. 

The day after that Shouyo talked to his coach about switching teams. So he did exactly that, and that team just happened to be the same one Tobio was on. Due to this the two started to hang out more often again. After 3 months of this Shouyo couldn't take it anymore and finally resolved to say something to Tobio about his still present feelings. So one of the many nights they stayed to practice later than their teammates, Shouyo gathered his courage and called out Tobios name. "Hey Tobio, can we talk for a sec?" He called out, knowing the first name was a bold choice.   
"Um sure, whats up?" Tobio responded clearly confused at the use of his first name.  
"I need to be honest with you about something. I still have feelings for you, it was easier to keep them locked up when we barely saw each other. Now that we're around each other so much again I can't hold it back" He rambled only cutting himself off when he saw Tobio drop the ball he was holding.  
"No, you don't get to do this" The taller man started "You left Japan and that's why we broke up. I waited for you but by the time you got back you were already with someone else. Now I've met someone new and for the first time since we were 14 you haven't been the one constantly on my mind. Maybe if you said this a week ago I would have given in, but he asked me out officially the other day and I'm not going to ruin my shot with the one who distracted me from the pain you caused and made me happy." He said angrily and all in one breath making him breathe harder than normal. The panting man picked up the ball he dropped and put it in it's basket. Not even sparing a glance at the shocked face of his friend he started walking towards the doors to the gym. "We can forget this happened and go back to normal. I'll see you tomorrow" and with that he walked out the doors. Shouyo just watched as the person he loved most in the world walked away from him. Though he did go with what Tobio said and pretended the whole thing never happened. Then the day he was introduced to Tobios new boyfriend he smiled and pretended to be happy to meet him. At least Tobio looked happier now and that's all Shouyo could ask for.


	3. Chipped tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Shouyo was like having a newly chipped tooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks and is super short but I'm sad and needed some sort of distraction✨
> 
> This is definitely set between chapter 1 and 2

When it first happened he couldn't stop running his tongue over the chip. Couldn't couldn't stop remembering it was there, couldn't stop remembering what he lost. As in the bit of tooth he lost of course. Eventually he thought about it less often and stopped feeling for the chip purposefully. Though he stops doing it on purpose he'll still catch himself touching the chip without meaning to. Though slowly that stopped happening as often and he could go days without thinking about it.

So in some ways missing Shouyo was like having a newly chipped tooth


End file.
